Pocketknife
by Fankidlover99
Summary: An Gangreen fanfic. Slight Ace/Snake.   I love Snake!


Pocketknife. - An Gangreen gang fanfic-

( Ace's POV)

I walk around the junkyard, with Billy and the others following me. We were all looking for Snake, we wanted to pull a quick prank on him. Then Lil' Aturo begins tugging at my pants. I looked down.

" Yeah Lil' arturo ?"

" Ace, I think I found him." He pointed to the near red car, with Snake's big sneakers near the window. I grinned and made a load ' SHHHHH' noise, so they could stop giggling. I saw Snake open the window, so me and my friends hid behind some old tires. After he rolled it back up and went back to doing whatever he doing, we slowly walked near the car.

When I came close enough, I saw what he was doing. Reading comic books, Sonic archives to be exact. I rolled my eyes behind my shades. I always knew that little punk would be a comic geek.

I slowly made my way to the window, where the geek didn't even pay attention to me. He just stared at the comic book, way to interested then somebody like him when reading a comic book.

" WHAT YOU DOIN'!" I yelled, pressing my face and my hands against the window. Snake screamed loudly and fell. He began hissing, kicking his legs fiercely. I laughed hard, along with everybody else.

Grubber, while he was laughing, slipped on a greasy pile on muck on the floor. He bumped into Lil' Aturo, he bumped into Big belly, who fell on Grubber. Lil' arturo began to agure with Grubber, until all three of them began fighting with each other.

" Guys, relax!"

They didn't listened, they were now having to much fun fighting with each other. I rolled my eyes. I checked on Snake. He wasn't squirming as much, but I did hear him trying to open the car door frantically. I was a little nervous for my snake friend. But I pasted it off as a joke.

" Hey snake, real funny. Now come on, let's go get something to eat."

I hear him wheeze as he pressed his hand against the window, and my heart when to my throat. Why you ask? Well... his hand had blood all over it, making a stain on the window.

' Ah man, he's really hurt!' I wanted to yell at the top of my lungs. I hoped Snake would pop up, start laughing that I fell for it, then punch him in the nose. But he didn't pop up, I wasn't going to see if he was going to. I broke the window with my fist as blood trickled down from the wounds the glass made. I peered in and I nearly screamed like a school girl at the sight.

Snake seemed a little pale, and his eyes were looking up into the sky. He was breathing in short, wheezy sounds. His slits were smaller then usual as well... but what made me scared was his chest.

His pocketknife, the one he always kept hidden somewhere, was in his hand. But his chest had a deep knife mark in it, bleeding heavily. The knife didn't hit his heart, but it must of went though his lung or something...

" Ace..." He was able to whisper. I look at him, my heart beating fast.

" Come..." I nod and I popped my head into the window. He weakly lifted his hand and tugged me by my black hair hard.

" OW!" I yell, but he doesn't care. He is really angry right now... I can tell. He hissed at me, showing off his forked tongue at me.

" Ace... if these are my... **final**... words... then they... they are..."

He tugged me further, where I was bumping on his nose hard that it started to bend in weird ways.

" YOU... KILLLLLLLLLEEEEEDDDD ME **ACE!" **Then with a wheezy cough, he fell to the seats and his breathing started to slow. I gasped and picked him up, and I yelled at the rest of the gang. They all stopped fighting, then they gasped.

" Da, what happened to him boss?"

" No time for questions Billy, we need to get him fixed!" Lil' arturo yelled, but I wasn't sure any hospital would take us. When I tried to explain, he slapped me in the face.

" Ace! I had seen many fights on the battlefield, I seen people die! Sometimes, during the heated battle, I had to take out bullets out of people's chest's with my own bare hands! I can take care of him!"

I gulped and I followed Lil' arturo to our hangout. He placed Snake on the table, and yelled at us to get some weird medical things for him. After he had everything he needed, he pushed us out of the door and closed it shut.

It had been an whole hour, and no news from lil' arturo! I gulped, pacing back in forth. Billy looked at me and patted my back.

" Da, boss it's gonna be okay. Snake's a fighter."

I gulped and pushed him off. I stopped pacing and sat on the dirt. Grubber sat down with me.

" PPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" He said, where only the gang could understand his odd way of speaking.

" Yeah I know... but what if he doesn't make it? Then his last words..." I sniffed.

" PPPPPTTTTTTTTTT! PPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTT! PPPPTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

" Well... that is true."

" PPPTTTT!"

" Thanks Grubber, your words were helpful."

" Glad to help." He said with a British accent, where both me and billy stared at him.

" Did he-?" Before I could ask him, Lil' arturo came out.

" W-Well? Is he going to be safe?"

Lil' arturo stared at me. After a few seconds, he slowly nodded his head up and down. I cheered and hugged him hard.

" Thank you so much Lil' aturo!"

He rolled his eyes and he squeezed himself out of the hug. After dusting himself off, he told me to bend down. I did, so he could whisper into my ear.

" Snake want's to see you..." I gulped and I slowly walked into the room. Lil' aturo shut the door off of me, and big Billy was in front of the door. No escape for old Ace...

I took a chance to look around quickly. It was the same hangout everybody knew. But was different that Snake was laying on a table, with a white blanket and a dirty pillow under his head. His shirt was taken off, so I could see the long scar on his chest. I winced a bit.

I walked closer and I saw something connected to his right hand. It was some type of collar or something, and it was connected to a heart meter. It was amazing we found one still in good use.

I looked around and I found Snake's shirt on the ground. I put Snake up and I slipped the T-shirt on from him. He groaned, and he tossed and turned around in his bed. I sighed.

" You asleep Snake?"

Snake made an odd noise with his fork tongue, and he lifted his head weakly.

" Nah, woke up a few numbersssss ago."

" ... Nice slang."

" Thanksss you."

We stayed quiet, or at least I did. He kept making weird noises, and tapping his pointy fingers on the table. I tried thinking what to ask or say to him. Only one thing I wanted to say, but I wasn't sure if Snake would take it nicely.

" H-Hey... Snake?"

He weakly lifted his head, still on the right side so I couldn't see his face. He muttered a ' what?' with a low, hissy tone.

" When you said for your final words... did you really mean them?"

I could see that Snake eyebrows went up, and he stopped making noise. Then he was quiet for a while, then he turned his head. He was still a little pale, but other then that he was the old snake again. He looked at me with sad eyes.

" I didn't means them ace... I wassss angry that you almost killeds me by just a simple prank... I'd rather die by you punching messss to hard." He snickered to himself, as he played with his black hair.

" I couldsss imagine it Ace. You punching me, and I'm ssscreaming for you to stop. I feelssss something is going wrong, but youssss are to angry to even notice thatsss your goingsss to far this time. When your sssscreaming at me to get up, you find that I'm not moving... orsss breathing."

I gulped. Was it right for Snake to imagine how I would kill him? But I did thought, I would do that to Snake one day if I wasn't careful. I gestured Snake to keep going. He nodded and he closed his eyes.

" You be all, ' hey snake, get up now!'. Then you kicksss me, and you getss worried. You ssstart crying or somethings like that, and wish that I didn't died. I would go to heavenssss... then soon you go to hell." He laughed to himself, rolling his eyes a bit. I frowned and bit my lip. He looked at me, and he tried to hide his face with his black hair.

" But I'm sssssorry..."

" It's okay Snake..."

Snake smiled as he yawned. His eyes started to betray him as they started to droop. I looked around and was happy that nobody was looking. I grabbed Snake's head and rubbed his black hair gently. Snake lips curled into a gentle smile and he made an odd snake noise. Soon, he fell asleep.

" Get better soon Snake..."

Snake made an odd clicking noise, witch I took as a ' Okay.' I reached to open the door, and I stopped.

" Mind if I stay for a while?"

Snake was mumbling in his sleep, and he nodded slightly. I got on the ground and watched him until I fell asleep, holding his still bloody right hand.

( F.I.N. )


End file.
